


Got Him Pegged

by ColorMeGolden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominatrix, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeGolden/pseuds/ColorMeGolden
Summary: Ginny always knew Harry wanted to be dominated, she just needed to make him beg for it.





	Got Him Pegged

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel like proof reading this, so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy.

“Harry!” Ginny’s sweet voice called through the house. “Dinner is ready!” Harry jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. His beautiful wife was setting up the table, a piping hot lasagna sat in the middle of it. Ginny was wearing some tight pants and a tank top, and when he looked at her, he had the feeling that she looked different somehow, but he couldn’t place it. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection.  
“Looks delicious, babe.” he crooned, kissing her cheek and sitting down to eat. While he shoving spoonfuls into his mouth, she quickly put a few dishes away before turning to join him. It was as she walked towards the table that he realized what exactly was different. The zipper on her jeans which was normally flat, had a...bulge. He squinted. Yup, there was definitely something bulging in her pants.  
“Gin?” He started to question, “Is there..?” he shook his head, “never mind.” She gave him an odd look.  
“Something wrong, babe?”  
“No, just thought I saw something, I’m probably just tired.”  
Ginny shrugged and dug into her food.

Later that night, they sat on the couch watching a movie, sharing a glass of wine. Once the credits started rolling, Ginny turned and sat herself in Harry’s lap, leaning in to kiss him softly. That was when he felt it. He didn’t just see a bulge earlier, he could feel it pressing against his own, too.  
“Gin, what the hell is in your pants?” he blurted out, confused as hell. Ginny smirked and leaned back so she could unzip her pants, pushing them down off of her hips. Harry’s jaw dropped. Out from Ginny’s pants flopped a large, purple, silicone dildo. He could see it attached to a black harness that wrapped around her hips and ass. He salivated, confused but aroused. Ginny hopped off of his lap and stood in front of him.  
“Get up.” she commanded, and Harry did so without thinking. Her large psuedo-dick briefly brushed his thigh. “Now, I know you don’t know what the hell you want, but I know my own husband well enough to know that you want this, so strip.” Harry stripped.

Ginny sat on the couch and made him straddle her, a reverse of their earlier position. His now hard cock sat flush up against her fake one. She had completely removed her pants and tank top and was now naked except for the strap on. She had also summoned a bottle of lube, some of which she squirted onto her right hand before tossing the bottle across the couch. 

“Lean forward.” Harry did as she asked, but was not ready for the sudden sensation of cold, lubed fingers pressing against his asshole. Before he could even ask about it, she had slowly slipped a singular finger into him. He groaned softly into her shoulder, not sure how he felt about the foreign sensation. He sat patiently as she stretched him with her fingers. Occasionally she could curl them and hit a spot he had never felt before, but he did know it felt amazing. Everytime she stroked it, he moaned in pleasant surprise, rubbing his cock against hers to gain more friction. She cooed and encouraged him, enjoying the sounds he was making. 

After plenty of slow, sensual torture, Ginny had Harry quietly begging, asking for more. He pleaded with her to finish him off, to please keep going. As if to spite him, she removed her finished and gently pushed him off of her.  
“Get down on your knees. I want you to suck off my cock to get it nice and wet for your sweet little ass.” Harry was shocked and felt a jolt of lust go through him, but didn’t waste time and gingerly took the purple dildo into his mouth and bobbed up and down. He had never sucked anyone, or thing, off, so he was careful and took his time. Ginny let him lick and suck at her fake dick for a good five minutes before she finally directed him onto his hands and knees on the floor. He spread his legs wide in anticipation.  
Ginny teased him, running the purple dildo up and down his ass crack. Harry’s dick was leaking with precum, and was as hard as he could ever remember it being when Ginny finally started to push into him.  
He moaned loudly, “Oh Ginny, please fuck me, please!” he begged. Once she was fully in him, she paused, making him want to weep. “Please move! More, please!”  
Then she slapped him.  
The smack on his ass was sharp and hot, and the sound rang throughout the room. Harry knew immediately that he wanted her to do it again. “Again!” he whispered. She slapped his as one more time before she started to thrust in and out of him rapidly, causing him to fall forward onto his forearms to stay steady. He stopped making any sense or caring at all about the obscenities falling out of his mouth.  
“Fuck me! Fuck me like a little bitch!” he cried out, pushing his ass back against her.  
“You are a little bitch! My little bitch. Take my cock like the dirty pussy you are!” She growled back at him.  
Harry could feel his orgasm approaching, his whole body starting to tense and she thrust into him as hard and fast as she possibly could, slamming into him at jackhammer speed.  
“Ginny, I’m--!” he couldn’t stave it off any longer as his orgasm rushed through him in a giant wave. He had never felt such euphoria before. He couldn’t hold himself up, collapsing to the floor, his chest rising and falling quickly with labored breaths. Ginny slid out of him with a soft plop! And flopped onto the ground next to him.  
“Holy shit.” she breathed, grinning at him like an idiot. Harry managed a sloppy grin back at her, watching as she slipped off the harness and dildo. She turned to him and lightly smacked his face with the floppy purple thing.  
“Bitch.”


End file.
